Pass Out
by ImperfectPerfume
Summary: Elsa didn't join Jack, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven to play snowball fight. She passed out in her chamber. Uh-oh... Is this a bad thing? Major Jelsa, minor Kristanna (T-rated for Elsa's sudden swearing)


**Recently, the movies Frozen and ROTG have so got into me. Especially Jack and Elsa. So I decide to write some fluffy stuffs about them in this little one-shot.**

**PS: To those who messages me about my previous Leonuela fiction, I will try to finish it in this month, as soon as I could.**

**Disclaimer: Neither Elsa nor Jack belongs to me. They belong to Disney, Dreamworks and each other :3**

* * *

Time went by so fast!

Within a blink of an eye, Jack had become the King of Arendelle for a year.

Or rather, Jack and Elsa had been married for a year.

Their life together was wonderful. It was full of laughters, full of fun. And full of love. Although, sometimes, the duties of the royal rulers did exhaust them.

Every night, when all the jobs and things were done, Jack and Elsa, alongside Olaf, Sven, Anna and her husband Kristoff, would play snowball fight in the throne room with all the snow and ice made by Jack and Elsa.

Then after that, Jack would swoop his queen up and tuck her to bed, cuddling. And they would sleep in each other's arms for the rest of the night.

* * *

But that night, everything was so different...

"Elsa?" - Jack called out loud - "Come down and play! We are waiting for you"

He took a glance at Anna, who was stomping her feet impatiently

"Elsa! Can you hear me?" - Jack then again, called.

But there was no answer.

_Hey! That's strange! Usually, she'll be right here immediately... What's wrong?_

The gang gave Jack a questioning look. Without a word spoken, they all understood each other.

Simultaneously, the five of them raced to Elsa and Jack's bedchamber

* * *

"Oh no... No no no no no no no no... ELSA!" - Anna, who was the first one who saw Elsa lying unconscious on the floor, yelled

"What happened?" - Kristoff asked and looked at Jack.

Jack said nothing. His body shivered. His face turned pale. He was really scared. Really really scared. His mind went empty. He didn't dare to imagine what would happen to Elsa.

Anna, Kristoff and Olaf quickly scooped Elsa up and placed her on the bed. Jack then walked to Elsa and placed a hand on her forehead. _Oh dear Elsa... Please don't scare me... I love you..._

"Hmmmppphp hmmmmpphhh..." - Sven sneezed as he went into the bathroom, then ran out. Anna followed Sven, and found out that there were some stains on the toilet. She quickly washed them up. Those stains, looked like...

"Elsa puked!" - Anna informed - "I guess she has eaten something really bad. Really bad. Then she threw up and lost her energy. You all know she only eats a little. So if she throws up, it's possible for her to pass out"

"How did you know...?" - Jack asked

"Well, Sven spotted out that there were vomit stains in the bathroom. Seems like she did flush, but her eyes went so blur that she didn't notice the stains."

"Wow, Anna..." - Kristoff said

Olaf sighed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM? ALL OF YOU!" - a familiar voice screamed

"Elsa! You're awake?" - Olaf exclaimed and ran to Elsa.

Instead of smiling at them as usual, Elsa looked so so angry. She stood up and shot a snowball to the gang.

"I AM NOT FEELING OKAY! GET OUT OR I WILL BURY ALL OF YOU UNDER THIS HUGE PILE OF SNOW YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Wait what? Elsa never swore! What happened?

* * *

Later that night, after Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf were chased out by Elsa (of course, Jack did apologise them, and they accepted), Jack laid down next to Elsa and kissed her forehead.

"Love, what happened to you?" - he asked lovingly, not showing any hint of anger because of what she did to her family and friends

"I don't know Jack. I'm feeling terrible! I puked all the stuffs I ate. My stomach hurt like hell. And I did pass out." - Elsa cried - "Now I want to eat!"

"It's okay, my queen. What do you want to eat now? Chocolate?" - Jack cooed and kisses Elsa's cheek

"No... I want to eat some kiwi fruits. The sourer the better!"

"What the...? Elsa! You know we don't have them now. It's not kiwi fruit season now!"

"I DON'T KNOW JACKSON OVERLAND FROST! BRING ME SOME KIWI FRUITS OR I WILL SHOVE A PILE OF SNOW UP TO YOUR ASS!" - Elsa started to scream

"Not again..." - Jack whispered to himself

Then he had an idea!

"Okay sweetie. But please wait for me for a while... Yes?"

Elsa finally calmed down and nodded. Jack grabbed his staff and flew out of the window

About an hour or so later, Jack came back with only one rare kiwi fruit. And Grand Pabbie tagged along.

"Elsa, dear... I heard you were not feeling well" - Grand Pabbie spoke softly and handed Elsa the kiwi fruit - "Bulda only has this one left. Hope it'll help"

"Oh thank you, Grand Pabbie..." - Elsa sighed - "I don't know what is happening... I'm scared! What if I'm having some sort of disease?"

Grand Pabbie chuckled and shook his head - "No Elsa... Instead..."

He came closer to Elsa and touched her forehead, her chest, then her abs.

"You are having good news. Both of you!" - Grand Pabbie exclaimed

"What?" - Jack's eyes grew wide

"Elsa is pregnant" - Grand Pabbie stated - "Congratulations! Arendelle finally has it's heir."

"What?" - it's Elsa's turn to be shocked

"Yes, Elsa. Your symptoms have shown so far that you are pregnant. Throwing up, being moody, desiring for sour food... I'm absolutely sure you are with Jack's child" - he smiles - "Now I shall let you two lovebirds share the happiness. I'm sleepy also..."

With that, Grand Pabbie transported himself back to the trolls.

"Jack... I..." - Elsa finally spoke

"I know... Isn't it amazing? I love you! I love you so much!" - Jack hugged her and covered her lips with his - "We are having a child!"

Elsa smiled.

* * *

"Kristoff, can you hear that? I FINALLY HAVE A NIECE OR NEPHEW!" - Anna exclaimed as Kristoff and she bugged Elsa's chamber

"Mmm hmm... But I don't think they'll appreciate us bugging their bedroom"

And one second sharp after that...

"Anna. Kristoff. Back to sleep."

"I told you she doesn't like it!" - Kristoff groans

Inside the chamber, Elsa and Jack laughed. They were so happy. They were being parents! Who knew what would happen next but at least, the winter couple were happy.


End file.
